Yume Yume no Mi
The Yume Yume no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to entrap anyone within a dream. The dream itself can range from a paradise to a complete nightmare depending on the user's desire. This fruit also allows its user to enter and manipulate the dreams of others. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of this fruit is its ability to render anyone unconscious and put them into a Dream World of the user's creation either by physical contact or entering their minds while they sleep. Within the Dream World a person is either forced to live through their worst nightmare or a paradise in which the dreamer has everything their heart's desire. The dream itself also attempts to trick the person into thinking that it is the real world and creates a mole whose sole's purpose is to keep the dreamer from finding out the truth that they are dreaming. The Dream World also appears very real to the dreamer and a person can die within the dream which kills the dreamer as well in reality.Almost any physical harm to the dreamer will affect the real body. Breaking free of the Dream World can be difficulty depending on the individual and if they are having a nightmare or a pleasant dream. One can free themselves by either using pure will power, destroying the source of the dream or defeating the the user if they encounter each other. The dream's source varies from individuals and is created by the core desire of a person when they first enter the Dream World , the user of theis fruit can also make it shift to other objcts as well in hidden places to make it difficult to escape. The dream can also be disengage by the Devil Fruit user. In general, it is much easier for a person to break free of nightmare. A pleasant dream is much more dangerous because the dreamer is in greater risk of never waking up. This happens because the dreamer may chose to willingly ignore the fact that they are dreaming because they have everything they desire and do not want to wake up leaving the in a coma like state. Outside forces cannot awaken the person unless they are close to breaking free. Another major strength of the Dream Fruit is it ability to allow the user to enter anyone's dreams. The user can also bring others with them into a dream. Once within the dream, the user can manipulate the world around them and even change their and other's appearances , surroundings , strength , weakness and age. The dreamer, however, is the true master of the Dream World and the user can never override the dreamer's desires unless the user has complete mastery of the fruit. The biggest weakness of this fruit is that the Devil Fruit user can only put multiple people to sleep within a fourty-minute time span and the user must make either physical contact with their victim or enter while THEY sleep. The user cannot be killed within dream like the dreamer , within the Dream World , but will instead escape back to reality very exhausted and unable to move for as much time spent in the dream world. The user cannot manipulate the dream too much because they risk being attack by the dream people who will see the user as a threat to their existence. The user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Navigation Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits